A Spooptober Story
by ShadowTheUmbreon14
Summary: Story


As the they walked through the autumn leaves, all fallen on the shadowy Halloween floor, Siana spoke up, "Lovely evening, huh?" Lucas walked next to her quietly and nodded in agreement. As they strolled quietly through the spoopy Halloween scene, they suddenly felt a weird presence nearby, although they were unsure as to exactly what it was or where it was coming from, they knew that it certainly was not good, it made their blood run cold and their hairs stand on end. With a sudden blur of light, an arrow came shooting from between two of the largest tree trunks, straight at them. As they narrowly dodged, another, and then another flew at them in quick succession. They jumped to their feet and made a swift run for it, hoping to save their lives from the hidden foe. Surely this was just halloween prank, right? Wrong. That was only the beginning of the Halloween terrors that would befall the small town of gamers and friends on that very night.

Nearby, the local church bells struck five o'clock in their dull melancholy tone just as the sun was setting behind it, making it like a black sillhouette against the darkening orange and pink sky. Nearby, a couple strolled by, hand in hand, exchanging happy festive smiles as they prepared to get dressed for the spoopy night that was befalling them. They casually strolled by, watching the immacualte sunset that was occuring just above their heads. All was peaceful, everyone was cooped up in their houses, preparing for the scariest night of the year. It was one of the towns most celebrated holidays and so all of the kids had the week surrounding this single day off of school. The light wind blew gently around them as they approached their small house on the edge of town. Just beyond it, was the very start of the forest. It's tall trees were decades old and ached with the slightest bit of a breeze. It was where the annual candy trail was held for the children of the town. All the adults would dress up and go in there to scare them in their hunt to find candy, usually succeeding in their fun. The couple strolled into their house and started to get ready for the most fun event of the whole, entire year! However, nearby lurked a shadow, tall in appearance and very spooky looking. Unkown to the couple, and the town, it slowly turned and descended deep into the shadowy depths of the forest, a light fog following its every footstep. Nature itself seemed to fall unnaturally quiet as the shadow delved deeper into the depths of the dark, gloomy, shadows. As it dissapeared from sight, the suns last rays slowly dissapeared from the town and were slowly replaced by the dull light from the occasional street lamp.

The scene was set for Halloween, the decorations had been set up days earlier in order to allow for the townsfolk to arrange their carefully planned, immaculate, outfits. Everything had to be simply perfect. As the clock started to slowly chime six o'clock, all of the house lights slowly went off, one by one, and each family left their houses in high spirits. The bright starry sky above them was highly contrasted to the deep dark shadows that enshrouded the frightening forest before them. Slowly, the adults started to disappear without warning, leaving the children to go about their hunt for candy in the seemingly safe forest depths. As the last of the adults left them, one of the older kids spoke up, "So, what's the bet that they're all going to be in really lame costumes?" "I'm betting all the candy that I find! I can't wait to see Mummy again, her and Daddy didn't come back earlier!" spoke up one of the youngest, a curly brown haired girl. With that, the small group of kids started to make their way into the forest, hoping to find candy.

Meanwhile, further into the forest, the adults all slowy started to make their way to their own personal hiding spot. Most of the couples stayed together though. As they all hid carefully in the shadows, one of them had mysteriously vanished, and in their place, stood a tall shadow. Unlike the first one, this one was more masculine and was rather tall, the sort of guy that would be a bounty hunter. With everyone oblivious to the three missing people, the hunt for candy began, and so did the fight against the unknown...


End file.
